User talk:Time hedgehog
DON'T BE A TROLL THAT'S MY JOB User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 01:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) o Well, it happened. Honestly, I'm fine, I'm not scarred, just praying it doesn't happen again... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:02, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Can you save it plox? I can't read too big walls of text on my phone... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:55, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh I can't read it's here either XO Hopefully I'll use my laptop in the morning or something This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:25, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Derp me too This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:03, June 8, 2015 (UTC) GOGOGO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:09, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Girl I FEEL YOU. I'm outside stripped down to shorts and the breeziest top I could find and no luck. I am sweating like a sinner in church... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:01, June 8, 2015 (UTC) No sleeveless? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:38, June 8, 2015 (UTC) My school has no strict dress code, but we don't have AC D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:15, June 9, 2015 (UTC) You can say that again :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:22, June 9, 2015 (UTC) I still can't read it D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:51, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:32, June 9, 2015 (UTC) You're not hated. Just... people are a little busy I guess you can say This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:45, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Cool! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:38, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Just ignore the jerk This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:01, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Goodnight! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:40, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Good! In a much better mood than I have been these past couple of days. You good? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:55, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Good luck! I'm sure you'll do fine. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:23, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Then... sleep? Eat? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:52, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Then... sleep? Eat? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:53, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Cool! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:31, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Oki This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Cute! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:09, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I must show you the toys I got in this amusement park :3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:51, June 10, 2015 (UTC) AWWW! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:48, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Dimentio plush This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:56, June 10, 2015 (UTC) You should get juan This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:32, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:49, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Wow, so they also pulled you into their pointless drama? Geez... AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU! That's awful. I wonder how she turned out now, what she's like currently... NOOOO! YOU'RE FAR LOVELIER. AND I'M SO HAPPY I GET TO TALK TO YOU TOO! I just really like talking to you, so yeah. EVEN IF IT IS ON THE INTERNET, I'M JUST HAPPY WE GET TO TALK BECAUSE YOU'RE SO AWESOME AND I JUST- Really? LOL. I guess that's a "so bad it's good" mentality. Though most of the time with Sonic Boom they're not the case, especially Knuckles' dumb jokes, they feel kind of forced in some areas. But if they could fix the humor bit, it would be somewhat bearable. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Ow D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) What brings this on? You really don't have to! Besides, I already saw you in a stream! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:55, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh, you need a second opinion on your haircut! Then that's totally fine. You can send it to me at sigmaalphathree@gmail.com but I'm sure yo weave looks fine gurl This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:10, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I do! I thought my message sent to yours since you responded… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:33, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah…? Let's just use here though, Gmail sucks. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:06, June 11, 2015 (UTC) oki This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) i did ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:16, June 11, 2015 (UTC) What flayvah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:49, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I LOVE STRAWBERRY Ye I'm beat too, so goodnight ^_^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:00, June 11, 2015 (UTC) wot This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:42, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh :O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:42, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Cool! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC)